Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2012
23:04 You don't take that kind of joke that far though. 23:04 Well, blame everything on 4chan. Lol. 23:04 the tags 23:04 dino warfare pack 23:04 it was far fetched 23:10 It's even a hashtag on Twitter. 23:10 WTF 23:10 dafaq 23:11 DICE Devs are apparently frustrated as well, because it's such a huge thing. 23:11 DInos would have no purpose battlefield is a TACTICAL shooter 23:11 FPS 23:23 are we actually alive 23:23 Yeah, no one is in away status. 23:24 3D 23:24 <3RDRANGER> Well, I'll have to go now unfortunately but I'll come back tomorrow. 23:24 See you later. 23:24 -!- 3RDRANGER has left Special:Chat. 23:24 Seeya 23:24 Ops comes in Too late BOI 23:25 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 23:25 heyllo 23:25 hi HL 23:26 Hello 23:27 Well, I finally finished my work. 23:27 40 pages of note-taking. 23:27 Spicing up is needed 23:29 I'm back. 23:29 hello 23:29 WB 23:29 Thanks. 23:29 Hello again 23:29 What're you up to? 23:29 40pages 23:29 gawd 23:29 anything to discuss BF comunity related 23:29 Looong book HL. 23:30 Nothing much. 23:30 community 23:30 how long psk 23:30 hbu? 23:30 @PSK 23:31 A couple hundred pages. 23:31 And me, I'm about to play BF3. 23:31 340 23:31 Nice. 23:31 excuse me he has 320 23:32 It's been a long time since I played for more than about thirty minutes. 23:32 RLY 23:32 how manyh hundred psk 23:32 ~350 23:32 Edits? 23:32 yet 40paages?wut 23:32 No, the notes I was referring to earlier. 23:33 note-taking? 23:33 They're notes, it's not an essay. 23:33 oh 23:33 I have to shorten it as much as possible while still noting key points. 23:33 true, true 23:33 ........wait 23:33 that means if it was an essay 23:33 I have flashcards for everything else actually., 23:33 it would be longer lololol 23:33 Oh god. 23:33 You're right 23:33 psk 23:34 you overachiever you 23:34 lol 23:34 I have to. 23:34 :< 23:34 orly? 23:34 Shortening pages and re nting key points seems norma 23:35 l 23:35 Besides, some chapters are completely defunct in needed text. 23:35 either you go to the school for like teh smartest of teh smart or....... 23:35 you have like over an A+ in everything lol..... 23:35 on what page 23:35 i got pretty much straight A's but i would be like....2pages of notes lol...... 23:36 AP is going to suck. 23:36 what AP? 23:37 It's a class system sponsored by college. 23:37 For high schools* 23:37 For what purpose 23:38 isnt ap like honers? 23:38 I guess. 23:38 like honors...history=ap history? or something? 23:39 ....*doesnt know how to spell honers/honors correct lawl* 23:39 No, there's a difference in quality of some sort. 23:39 get an excuse blame it on the keyboard 23:39 One is like advanced high school, the other is like underdone college. 23:40 ah 23:40 psk being a tryhard *troll* 23:41 Pfft 23:41 Talking Video Games- Calling someone a tryhard means that you can't have fun in anyway 23:42 Any way possible, I mean. 23:42 or 23:42 or 23:42 or........ 23:42 Well it usually means he is overdoing 23:42 it could mean somebody who is trying extra hard to win 23:42 No, the one saying it can't do crap 23:42 at least 2 days ago 23:42 In an attempt to cover himself up 23:42 Quick, to the urbandictionary! 23:43 It has to be there. 23:43 lol what? 23:43 ............. 23:43 dafaq 23:43 http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=tryhard 23:43 Here you are. 23:43 An insult blatantly misused by 13-year-old kiddies in online gaming who, ironically, try very hard to win themselves and take it too seriously when they lose. 23:43 A face-saving insult used by someone who is feeling inadequate. Basically accuses anyone who is better than them at anything of putting in effort. Doubles as an excuse for sucking by implying lack of effort on the speaker's part. 23:44 Remember our antics in MW2, HL? 23:44 Everyone got mad, and called us tryhards, when honestly I was simply enjoying the game. 23:45 An individual that tries. Hard" i win 23:45 case closed 23:45 *troll* 23:46 Yeah, this is going no where. 23:46 nowhere* 23:46 :< 23:46 well in mw2 it was *puts on glasses and flips dictionary pages* definition #2 i believe 23:46 lol 23:46 going to urbandictionary to prove me wrong 23:46 imagines a LOL 23:46 what a tryhard 23:46 Lol 23:46 amitire? 23:47 Trys to laugh 23:47 *amirite 23:47 Not really. 23:47 I just go there to get a laugh or two. 23:47 i just say you go there for said purpose to troll 23:47 *troll* 23:47 Want to play Rush, HL? 23:48 weeeell........ 23:48 give meh a few minutes gotta do something first 23:48 *forgot to do something for school* 23:49 Lol 23:49 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 23:49 sup bitches 23:49 Hi 23:49 Hello 23:49 uk pls 23:50 ppl.y u no have CS GO 23:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hpkGShO-Ko&feature=plcp 23:50 Cuz I dont like how it looks/acts 23:50 iDK 23:50 I don't buy games that often. 23:50 Money..... 23:51 uk 23:51 its to prao for you 23:51 HL pls 23:51 uk plssssssssssssssssssssssss 23:52 hl pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 23:54 uk....you tell us your cod scores 23:54 your point is invalid 23:55 cometh ateeth me broeth 23:55 Just wait till I get GO 23:56 uk pls 23:56 Im gonna beat the badankadonk out of you 23:56 15-0 outa 30 possible kills 1st day 23:56 Slopijoe added me 23:56 and one or two of em had a mouse and played it on pc before 23:57 went 22-1 or 2 nest day 23:58 What default guns do you get anyway 23:59 guessing MP5A5 and P220 23:59 It's about time. 00:00 My internet was acting up. 00:00 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 00:00 Hello 00:00 yo joe 00:00 BRB 00:01 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/user/Slopijoe/#!/bf3/battlereport/show/61582379/4/ 00:01 Team could hold shit 00:01 HoLY DAFAQ 00:01 Nice carrying. 00:02 hot damn 00:02 eating 00:02 He's gotten more kills in Sq. DM. :P 00:02 (batman) 00:02 (MrT) 00:02 next map 00:03 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/user/Slopijoe/#!/bf3/battlereport/show/61693873/4/236343785/ 00:03 What kit loadout were you running? 00:04 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/user/Slopijoe/#!/bf3/soldier/tywin1/loadout/236343785/ps3/ 00:04 404 00:04 sorry that page dosnt exsist 00:04 He has magic powers, he runs NO loadout. 00:05 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 00:05 404 Error is his loadout 00:05 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 00:05 SCAR-L 00:06 Forgrip/ FS and grip 00:06 with medkits and a defib 00:06 Mp443 with nothing 00:07 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/user/PSKwhirled/#!/bf3/battlereport/show/61582379/4/ 00:08 This match however AK-74M with M320 underslung and FS no optics 00:08 with an 93R 00:08 defib 00:08 'user/PSKwhirled/ 00:08 what 00:09 Weird to see that. 00:09 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/battlereport/show/61582379/4/ 00:10 My BF3 is being finicky with the server browser. 00:11 heyllo 00:11 wish i could get battlog to wprk =/ 00:11 U LATE BOI 00:12 HL 107-27 Caspiand border AK-74m with GP-30 00:12 I lose connection like every five seconds. 00:13 nade launcher? y u no heal 00:13 Eh fucking campers in the buildings 00:13 so I burned there asses out 00:14 I can't even join a preferable server. 00:15 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 00:16 Hello 00:16 Greetings Mortals 00:16 heyllo 00:16 guis wait for meh 00:16 im coming 00:17 yo 00:17 and now im all alone 00:17 You have me 00:17 choppa 00:18 dICE servers BACK beech 00:18 just played a few hours ago 00:19 YESH finnaly 100% done with everything involving teh damn book bout the greeks and romans and their DEMOCRACY!!! 00:19 You learn it like every year. It's annoying. 00:19 YESH spam incoming 00:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlIm-riMN6Q DEMOCRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:20 BUSH 00:21 Was in this episode 00:21 Must my internet insist on disconnecting so much? 00:21 yesh 00:21 yesh it must 00:21 Fuk da greeks and romans 00:21 LOL 00:22 DAFAQ 00:22 BTW I need a wingman 00:22 You can invite us if you feel. 00:23 Im bored 00:23 X you wanna play BF3? 00:23 a wing what 00:23 a wingman 00:23 The four os us could do stuff. 00:23 Well not right now i am eating 00:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=jwKgQuu_STE#t=89s 00:24 i need someone to keep the flying aces who do jack shit nothing but chase the enemy jet/s all day off my ass while i slap tanks around 00:24 If my BF3 would work I would do it 00:24 i always love in rush how can tell whos in the enemy jet because like 9/10times 00:24 their the guy who is o-o-o 00:24 *0-0-0 00:25 I might try 00:25 join tywin 00:25 naow 00:25 just the art of sloppy connection might be bad 00:25 Reinvite me HL. 00:25 your in psk....... 00:25 No, I left. 00:25 I wanted to reconnect my headset. 00:25 oh no your gone 00:25 you were still in before 00:26 *noe 00:26 pee es kay stop being uncooperative 00:26 nvm lol 00:27 *nvm 00:27 Good job. 00:27 Well i wont be coming (its getting late and im watching some of my shows recorded over the vacation time) 00:28 BRB 00:30 my nose 00:30 Im supposed to be at school but thanks to a Typhoon its canceled 00:30 A typhoon? 00:31 Hurricane 00:31 I know what it is 00:31 lucky you Joe 00:31 I start tomorrow 00:32 Hope its gonna go by fast 00:32 lucky i cant go to dchool..ok 00:32 because a typhoon.lol wut 00:32 Im going to send AOA ass to antartica 00:32 lol 00:32 DO IT 00:32 DO IT 00:32 where yall at? 00:32 I'm too adapted to desert conditions 00:32 Everyone left 00:32 The End 00:32 but not Arctic 00:33 Tundra 00:33 forever alone 00:33 REASIGNED TO ANTARTICA 00:33 Very chilly 00:34 Welcome to the Artic base of X-Ray squad boi 00:34 MAN DOWN 00:34 MAAAAAAN DOWN 00:34 We need a Assault 00:34 like a boss 00:35 trying to find good server 00:35 so patiancve ppl 00:35 Like a sir 00:35 Forever alone 00:37 I think im host 00:38 I AM HOST 00:38 impossibruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 00:38 HE HAS DA POWAH 00:38 'no shotgan m26, mav kill, camper, kick' 00:38 What is this. 00:38 Go on dice server 00:39 im using shotty iuf i wwant 00:39 admin probally not even in 00:39 ^ 00:39 GO to dice 00:39 3v3 kharge 00:39 tywinm 00:39 w 00:39 t 00:39 f 00:39 servah 00:39 Just wait 00:40 shot down 00:41 My pilot was bad. 00:41 wut 00:42 clipped top of post 00:42 ribbon down 00:42 it breaks 00:42 i randomly explose 00:42 can we get in a you know 00:42 server with people? 00:42 i got Jet service star 00:42 I have 25 00:42 or 23 00:43 I have 0 00:43 lagging to apparently because i was in mid air then suddenly blew up and was shown carrier deck 00:43 i have -100 00:43 like a boss 00:43 I'm not even playing, this guy is just driving me around. 00:43 leme host pwease 00:43 NO 00:43 ill find a playable server =3 00:43 NO 00:45 Dice, please. 00:45 No idiots. 00:46 perfect 00:46 dice with jet maps 00:46 and more than 5 people........ 00:46 yep 00:46 Credit to ya. 00:46 Most popular 00:46 DICE servers are coming back QUADED 00:46 http://www.s2ki.com/s2000/uploads/gallery/1288955707/gallery_99130_32179_14062581294cd627112ab1f.gif 00:47 I wanna use this for now on 00:47 LOL 00:47 They're already here. 00:47 And I said that yesterday. 00:47 Most of them arent prepared for use 00:47 BTW 00:48 Yeah, they are, but no one is playing on them. 00:48 tywin 00:48 were you at? 00:48 Other team. 00:49 Greetings RU 00:49 O HAI 00:49 hey hey hey 00:49 YO 00:49 sup guys 00:49 Look at my profile something funny appears 00:49 Hello 00:49 Ever1 get tywins tags 00:49 My HL and Slopijoe are in BF3. 00:50 I wish I could take Joe's tags 00:50 I have them :P 00:50 And he has mine 00:50 Usually I don't let people get away with taking my tagss 00:50 *tags 00:51 ill take your tags bro 00:51 >:) 00:51 Nobody knives Angel and gets away with it 00:51 Your DogTags 00:52 Hand them over 00:53 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:XtremegiancaAlt 00:53 Profile=LOLOLOLOLOL 00:53 what 00:54 I don't see it. 00:54 I see a US Engineer 00:54 Yep 00:55 Read the caption 00:55 meh 00:55 I, still don't see it. 00:55 How? 00:55 "Currently Stalking (JK)" 00:56 oh god 00:56 "Your Favorite Engineer (Russian Engineer)" 00:56 Still meh.. 00:56 Because it isn't funny. 00:56 beaotch please 00:57 sandwich pls 00:57 I swear, someone during that game was locking onto my MAV the entire time I was using it. 00:57 saying "meh" is a nicer way to say "it sucks" 00:57 meh 00:57 say it normally BEAOTCH 00:57 Create the MAV squad 00:57 switch tywin 00:58 O NOT BFF LOGIC 00:58 Chase one guy 00:58 Whee 00:58 I hit a pole 00:58 At first, I thought it was gonna be stupid 00:58 I'm never flying again 00:58 turns out it pretty funny 00:59 hits big semi destructable pole 00:59 lives 00:59 hit tiny wooden pole 00:59 dies 01:00 crahsed agin 01:00 magical spawning sign 01:00 fuuuuuuuuuuuu 01:00 I hate pilots as well, too busy staying still midair to turn 30 degrees. 01:00 DAFA EXPLOSION 01:01 Joe, he's talking about you 01:01 oh snap 01:01 Transport pilots 01:01 With passengers 01:01 oh no she didnt 01:02 And no armaments 01:02 Oh yes she did 01:02 do miniguns count? 01:02 yes 01:02 "Passengers" 01:02 yes 01:02 GAU/19A OR M134 (UH-1Y) 01:02 wth no tone lock on 01:03 th? 01:03 got hit by heat seekers without any tone 01:03 LOL 01:03 i blow up tank 01:03 it blows up fuel tanks 01:03 triple kill 01:03 Double Roadkill in VDV Buggy 01:04 Feels good 01:04 http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/watch-out-we-got-a-badass-over-here-meme.png 01:05 NO WE NO HAVE 01:05 I love you too. 01:06 rammed helicopter with jet 01:06 gets a kill 01:06 was worth it 01:06 Kazmir 01:07 It's a name. 01:08 So just to note would a 165 SPM be sort of n]bad 01:08 bad 01:09 ITS WORKING 01:09 I must go 01:09 ITS WORKING 01:09 Cya mortals 01:09 Later 01:09 ITS WORKING 01:09 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 01:09 DAFAQ BYE 01:09 TOO LATe BOI 01:09 did it for you 01:09 FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:12 down em all 01:12 BF3s WORKING 01:12 holy CHIT 01:14 it still working? 01:14 I love how people insist on using Stingers and IGLAs to shoot my MAV. 01:15 lol 01:15 IKR 01:15 my MAV gets locked 24/7 01:15 Im off 01:15 i spam O 01:15 i love how jets do NOTHING but shoot down enemy jets and screw all the ground targets 01:15 *looks at tywin* 01:15 ORLY 01:15 yarly 01:15 25 jets stars vs 9 jets stars 01:16 1 jet service medal 01:17 jet rams me -.- 01:17 ok your being a useless flying ace in cq 01:17 i said it =3 01:17 in rush idk 01:17 I USE THE M61A1 Vulcan Like A BAWS 01:17 and GAU/22 01:17 GSH-30 01:17 Jet Cannon 01:18 aND IT BREAKS -_- 01:18 it broke 01:18 what happened 01:18 BF3 works for a little while then it breaks again 01:18 what happens when it breaks 01:19 shits getting so old 01:19 gets in jet 01:19 enemy jet circling spawn 01:19 goes after taank 01:19 It doesn't load. 01:19 pftt pftt fpfft pfft 01:19 bails 01:19 you could delete the game altogether 01:20 you cant be seriouis 01:20 YEP 01:20 friendly jet spawned as i was taking off 01:20 fuck me 01:20 He's tried already. 01:20 I don't know how many times I've told you. 01:20 thNot the update 01:20 the Physical game 01:20 everything 01:21 and put the disc in 01:21 Onlines in the cloud 01:21 You clearly didn't hear me correctly. 01:21 what do you call a dog with no legs? 01:22 A dog. 01:22 Nothing cause it wont be able to come 01:25 zzzzzzing 01:28 gnight 01:28 cya 01:28 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 01:28 fucking Essex gun 01:28 This is the most exciting game of my lifespan. 01:29 What? 01:29 I got disabled halfway across Kharg by the essex gun 01:29 in an Su-25 01:32 It was a gigantic storm of, nothing eventful is happening, bar the opposing team's clear victory. 01:32 Kharg Island CQ is horrifying. 01:33 ...also the reason I hate CQ. 01:33 then whyed you wanna play it? 01:33 no rush 01:34 I figured that the three of us together might be able to win. 01:34 cq is either a clusterfuck or show of 1337 dogfighting skills 01:34 That damn gun kept me from kicking the US asses 01:34 winning Too bad that the squad was disbanded and the game ended up being horrible. 01:34 if winning was all that mattered id play cod *troll* 01:34 why in all cases did they give it air radar 01:34 In my eyes, playing with teammates is fun. 01:34 Oh great caspian border rush 01:34 Winning is what happens when you play with good teammates. 01:35 Dying excessively is not enjoyable. 01:35 Unless I was goofing around, and in this case, I wasn't. 01:37 If I wanted to sit through spawns, I'd play Close Quarters. 01:37 But wait, you don't need to. 01:39 playing with teamates is fun" 01:39 exactly 01:40 If you have good teammates. You can win and have fun. 01:40 not winning...fun =3 01:40 Not in bad situations like that. 01:40 well you can alos win by yourself too 01:40 cq is just bad on consoles 01:40 . 01:40 imo 01:41 brb 01:41 I fucking hate this game nowadays 01:41 Stingers are one hit disable vs an A-10 01:42 I want the 01:42 US Recon=Texan 01:42 US Engi=Bostonian 01:42 US Support=Californian 01:42 US Assault=New Yorker 01:42 :P 01:43 lol 01:44 RU Assault = R- Wait... 01:44 He can only be Russian 01:45 I dont want a BF4 01:45 There's plenty of non-Russians in Russia. 01:46 Me neither 01:46 BF3 should be the final BF 01:46 ^ 01:46 aFTER bc3 01:47 no 01:47 I hated BF after BC2 01:47 Still they need to end the cliffhanger BC2 left 01:48 IDC 01:48 BC2 ruined BF IMO 01:49 now its starting to become COD like 01:49 Small areas 01:49 bc2 ruined it? 01:49 how say? 01:49 Most BF maps are like COD3 maps now 01:50 Except without all the scatterd veichles 01:50 It ruined the BF traditions 01:50 but it was a spin off series 01:50 How? 01:50 BC1 was better In every way 01:50 like saying MGSR ruined MG-MGS4 01:51 faction defaults, no regen health captutable bases ect. 01:52 i wouldnt mind faction defualts and no health regain but 01:53 i really,really dont think that ruins it 01:54 I really dont care about faction defaults in BC series 01:54 Cuz the US team is Bad Company 01:55 noit means I dont have to a shit fuck weapon like the AEK 01:55 The RU would still have it 01:55 in BC1 and BF2 the game was balanced 01:57 pro spuads could change the tide of battke 01:57 balance is a very rare sight in most games now days 01:58 exspecially with regen health 01:58 i mean finding series that are actually improving is getting harder and harder 01:58 all games are being "casualised" 01:58 It's for money. 01:59 That's why indie games are seemingly so good right now. 01:59 More heart, less public affairs. 01:59 im out 01:59 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 01:59 splinter cell, hitman, mgs *kinda?*, cod, ect 01:59 CoD is the sin of gaming 01:59 splinter cell looks completly trashed 01:59 i thought conviction looked bad 02:00 New one is coming soon. 02:00 then i saw black list or w/e 02:00 lololololol 02:00 After BC2 I started drifting towards the old BF games 02:00 its like i dont have so much of a problem with cod itself but.... 02:00 what it did to gaming in eneral 02:00 *general 02:01 all my old games are shut down, dead, or hacked 02:01 socoms shut down and hacked 02:01 mgo shut down 02:01 mgs pw dead 02:02 well...i was so hooked on socom i didnt really play anything else on ps2 lol... 02:02 and mgo is the only game i conistently played throughout the years so ya...my whole 2 old games are gone lol 02:03 once BF started regen health My time was done 02:03 the skill in BF was that surviving on 5% health took skill unless your a medic 02:04 if your an assault or Spec ops it took alot of skill 02:04 nowwhy neeed the medic when you have regen health 02:04 ^ 02:04 I freaking hate that now. 02:04 i never really tjought of bf so much as a game of skill but more of a game of stratagy in a way 02:04 too many variables to be just skill imo 02:05 regain health is nothing compared to vehciles regaining 02:05 so 02:05 stupid 02:05 cannot comprehend 02:05 health is one thing but vehicle regaining just so stupid its not even funny 02:05 either one I hate 02:06 + 02:06 surviving 5% heqlth against 3 guys and winning took skill 02:07 not if you shot em in the back =p 02:07 now yiou can just wait em out 02:07 i think.... 02:07 there should be regain BUT 02:08 only to say a certian extent and capped at so much health 02:08 25% will do 02:08 ya something like that i was thinking 02:08 makes it so pistol shot to toe across map wont kill but 02:09 makes you be more careful 02:09 -!- RussianEngineer has left Special:Chat. 02:09 BTW Im going to find a mod for BF2 that makes caspian border 02:10 or i can make the map via battlecraft 02:12 so whadya think 02:12 BF is dieing 02:12 oh i wouldnt say that lol 02:12 number wise at least 02:13 g2g see ya ppl 02:13 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 02:13 I like to think BF is the french empire and COD is the british empire 02:13 eh im off 02:13 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 02:15 That certainly was quick. 02:48 -!- Big-Macintosh has joined Special:Chat 02:48 Hello 02:48 -!- Charcoal121 has joined Special:Chat 02:49 Hey Charcoal 02:49 hey PSK 02:49 damn, where's everyone else 02:49 They all left 02:49 Seriously, like, all of them left at the same time. 02:49 hey 02:49 Hello. 02:50 whenever i go into my soldier on bf3 02:50 it says "Failed to retrieve stats. Please try again." 02:50 I've tried again. 02:50 And again, and again. 02:51 It happens to me as well. 02:51 But the same message keeps popping up 02:51 Any way to fix this? 02:51 Not that I know of. 02:51 Also, Neil Armstrong died. (:() 02:53 most of us already realize that 02:53 not to be rude, but it's old news tbh 02:53 it was only a day ago 02:53 It's the top story on every page I go onto. 02:55 Is there any other way to acess my soldier apart from the main menu? 02:55 What do you need to do? 02:55 I just need to check my stats and whatnot 02:55 I suppose you could use Battlelog. 02:56 can i customize my soldier via battlelog? 02:56 You can as of the most recent update, yep. 02:57 Does it have anything to do with the non-mandatory update in the bf3 main menu? 02:58 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/soldier/PSKwhirled/stats/354092380/ps3/ 02:58 Here's what it looks like. 02:58 You can customize yourself in the loadout tabs as well. 02:59 As with Dogtags. 02:59 okay 02:59 my internet is slow as shit 02:59 Because we only get a small amount of broadband per month 02:59 And I used it all up 03:03 That's the only solution I can think of. 03:04 It happens to me all of the time, so I usually can't do it either. 03:04 you on xbox live? 03:04 just wondering 03:05 PSK 03:06 Do you have xbox live? 03:08 No, I'm on the Playstation. 03:08 oh 03:08 Charcoal? wbu 03:08 He is as well. 03:08 Refreshing the page for a second. 03:08 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 03:08 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 03:09 what about Vidmas? Does vidmas have xbox live? 03:09 I think so. 03:09 do you know his gamertag? 03:10 Might be his username, but I don't know surely. 03:11 I do have XBL, and my gamertag is my username. 03:11 cool 03:11 Ill add you 03:11 Alright. 03:17 gtg 03:17 bye 03:17 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 03:28 any of you have any tips on how to not be the other teams bitch on bf3? 03:31 hello? 03:34 Sorry about that. 03:34 I'd say switch classes or try to get a ride on someone else's vehicle. 03:35 Change it up. 03:36 what classes do you reccomend? 03:36 I think im a level ten 03:36 level 9 sorry 03:36 what do you think i should use? 03:36 I like to get up close to the enemy 03:38 Not to steer you into the way of the OP, but the M4A1 and M16A3 are great choices. 03:38 i use the m4a1 03:38 but i get wrecked 03:38 I really suck 03:39 i like using smgs 03:39 not too bad with those 03:39 Simply play more, and your skill should be better. 03:39 ok 03:40 i was doing great yesterday with a buddy 03:40 then he left and i started doing crap 03:41 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 03:41 what 03:41 tge 03:41 hell 03:41 im doing bad on bf3 03:41 i need tips 03:41 What level are you 03:42 stats on BL 03:42 i like sticking with my teammates and rushing the enemies 03:42 cant see my stats 03:42 class? 03:42 i use engineer most of the time 03:42 theres your problem 03:42 and im level 9 03:43 when sticking to teamates use the assault and heal and revive 03:43 its only for cover and whatnot 03:43 If i rush them alone i get destroyed 03:43 If you plan on ranking a bit, I suggest Assault as well. 03:44 Sticking to your team generally will help you, but you still need to go alone every now and then, there's no definitive way. 03:44 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 03:44 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 03:45 dont stick to teamates to long 03:45 do you have xbox live? 03:45 If some guy flanks you your going to get sent home in a lunchbox 03:45 no 03:45 oh 03:45 majority here use PS3/PC 03:46 however I do know Angel of Anarchy who has X-box 03:46 RussianEngineer as well 03:47 heres a tip 03:47 the best way to rack up points is use the assault or Support on infantry based maps suchb as siene crossing or op metro 03:47 i love operation metro 03:48 The boxes will score you tons. 03:48 anything that has 1 or less MBT or IFV and ect. use support or assault 03:48 engineer use on maps such as caspian border and Kharg island 03:49 waiting for a helicopter on damavand peak 03:49 Recon dont use unless you want to plan getting knifed and sitting in one place all day niether will get you points 03:49 NEVER DO THAT 03:50 dammit 03:50 It a waste of time and I stopped doing 03:50 some jerk took it before i could get into the pilots seat 03:50 Rather focus on battles with tanks or IFV 03:50 this guy cant fly for crap 03:51 flew us into the cliffs 03:51 The air warfare part is usually the least of your concern 03:51 unless it an attack chopper then run 03:52 Air wise if you want quick points use the gunner seat 03:52 of the AH and destroy people 03:53 Driving in a gaz 03:53 and i got blown up by a mine 03:57 a few minutes ago you said Angel of Anarchy and RussianEngineer have xbox live 03:57 Do you reckon they could help me? 03:57 Possibly 03:58 are those their xbox live gamertags? 03:58 I don't think so. 04:01 now we're on noshahr canals on conquest. What should i use? 04:01 ill start out with the m4a1 04:02 i started out in a little bird 04:04 I'll be back in a moment. 04:05 ill try sniping 04:07 went on a mini rampage 04:10 Actually, I've got to go. 04:11 See you around. 04:11 -!- Zealot Guy has joined Special:Chat 04:11 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 04:11 Hey, what's going on in here? 04:11 -!- Zealot Guy has left Special:Chat. 04:12 I'm getting my butt kicked in bf3 04:12 any tips/ advice? 04:21 just got a double sniper kill up close 04:22 1 shot 2 kills :) 04:28 hello? 04:36 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 05:57 -!- Big-Macintosh has left Special:Chat. 07:07 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 07:41 -!- Jureee92 has joined Special:Chat 07:41 Hello 07:42 -!- Slopijoe has joined Special:Chat 07:42 HUH 07:42 Hi 07:42 !test 07:42 Slopijoe: Hai! 07:43 Anyone playing bf3 on ps3? 07:43 LOL bro welcome to paradise 07:43 almost the entire wiki either has PS3 and/or PC 07:44 oh ok 07:44 any other questions 07:45 no 07:45 BTW URL is a bot that records chat 07:45 so dont bother joining if its only him 07:45 i know 07:45 IE 07:45 !test 07:45 Slopijoe: Hai! 07:46 -!- Jureee92 has left Special:Chat. 07:46 -!- Slopijoe has left Special:Chat. 07:51 -!- Jureee92 has joined Special:Chat 07:51 -!- Jureee92 has left Special:Chat. 07:53 -!- Jureee92 has joined Special:Chat 07:53 -!- Jureee92 has left Special:Chat. 14:45 -!- Sactage has joined Special:Chat 14:48 -!- Sactage has left Special:Chat. 17:26 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 17:27 PE IS THAT YOU 17:27 :p 17:33 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 18:51 -!- Vidmas7er has joined Special:Chat 18:52 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 20:40 -!- ForMotherRussia has joined Special:Chat 20:41 Hello 20:42 anyone there 21:56 -!- ForMotherRussia has left Special:Chat. 22:21 -!- PSKwhirled has joined Special:Chat 22:21 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 22:26 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 22:29 !test 2012 08 27